


Grappa and Garlic

by angryschnauzer



Series: The Back Seat [2]
Category: Avengers, Bucky Barnes - Fandom, MCU, Marvel
Genre: Blowjobs, Doggy Style, F/M, Fingering, Nipple Play, Pearl Necklace, Rough Sex, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 01:37:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8558167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angryschnauzer/pseuds/angryschnauzer
Summary: You wake up with a hangover, snuggled on a sofabed at Steve and Sharon’s place, but are relieved that the ‘morning after’ is when you get to find out what kind of lover Bucky is actually like.





	

Grappa and Garlic

The sound of the door closing quietly woke you, the bright lights of morning making your head hurt. You became aware of a warm arm draped over your waist and your eyes shot open, staring sideways across the pillow as you tried to figure out where you were. Whoever was behind you shifted, pulling you closer until you could feel his warm body against your back. You could tell it was definitely a 'he' as the evidence was currently poking you in the back.

You licked your lips and you felt how dry they were, your throat was croaky as you attempted to speak. Instead all you could do is softly moan as a pair of soft lips pressed a gentle kiss to the back of your neck;

"Mornin' Doll"

Bucky. You started to recall the previous evening; being set up by Sharon on a double date. Making out with Bucky in the back seat of her VW Beetle as you waited for her to run an errand, and then the most fantastic Italian bistro meal at a small place hidden away in the Queens industrial district. The food had been fantastic, everything dripping in garlic butter, and Steve, Bucky, and yourself had indulged in rather a few shots of the proprietors homemade Grappa, that lethal drink that had you going blank after the 4th glass.

You shifted on the bed, surreptitiously rubbing a hand between your legs and relieved to find that you were still wearing panties and felt no signs of having done anything you would have regretted not remembering. Because as your mind brought your memories of Bucky back into your consciousness; you wanted to make sure you remembered anything you did with him.

Twisting in his arms you squinted against the bright light until you were settled on your back, his flesh arm draped over your torso as he propped himself up on his metal arm. His hair was a mess and his stubble was now longer, and what you really noticed was that his chest was bare. With a grin on his face he edged closer to you, his tongue darting out to wet his lips. He hovered over you, his lips mere millimeters from yours, and that's when it hit you;

"OH SWEET JESUS CHRIST.... YOUR BREATH..."

You recoiled into the pillow, and at the same moment he did the same, laughing as he buried his face in his own pillow;

"Doll, yours ain’t much better!"

You both laughed, it was no wonder you had morning breath after the amount of garlic you'd eaten the night before, and as you both giggled your gaze travelled to the lamp that sat at the side of the sofa bed, spotting a note that was pinned to the shade. Reaching up you pulled it off and held it close, your hangover making it hard to focus. You saw Sharon's neat handwriting in a bullet pointed note, feeling Bucky curl his arm around you again and rest his chin on your shoulder;

"What's it say?"

You cleared your throat, reading the letter;

"First of all don't panic. You two were so drunk last night that you were incapable of standing let alone fucking. Steve got Bucky changed and I changed you. You will no doubt have hangovers, painkillers and water are on the table, along with two spare toothbrushes as when we woke this morning the lounge stank of your breath. Stay as long as you like, me and Steve both have meetings today so won't be back until gone 5pm"

You glanced further down the note and saw a different set of handwriting, trying not to laugh as you read it out loud;

"Dude, UNDERWEAR, its customary to wear it on a first date. I did not need to see that when I got you changed into my sweatpants"

You smirked as you realised what you'd read out loud, that Bucky had been going commando, and that right there and then there was just a thin layer of fabric between your hip and his cock that was pressing firmly against it.

Finally as his hand started to travel to the hem of your borrowed t-shirt you grabbed hold of it;

"I wanna do this... but I need water and painkillers first"

You pressed a kiss to his forehead before you wriggled from his grasp, throwing aside the blanket. Grabbing a bottle of water you took a few gulps before taking the tablets, your throat starting to feel a little better. Turning you passed the bottle to Bucky, watching as he drank deeply from it, waving his hand when you offered him the tablets.

"I'm just gonna go pee..."

A couple of minutes later you emerged from the bathroom, passing Bucky in the hall as he made his way to do the same, grabbing the two toothbrushes and returning to the bathroom just as you heard the flush. He opened the door and leant against the frame, grinning as he took the toothbrush you handed to him, watching you as you couldn't help but to look him up and down.

The sight of Bucky naked from the waist up, just a pair of loose fitting sweatpants hanging low around his slim hips was a sight to behold. The deep V of his Iliac furrow and the sparse smattering of hairs over his chest and lower abdomen just called out for your fingers to stroke them, and the way the fabric hung at his crotch where his cock was obviously still at half mast had you licking your lips and your panties getting wet.

You both stood at the sink, letting the water run as you brushed your teeth, the intimacy of the act had you both grinning around the brushes. Rinsing your mouths you both just stood there for a moment before he edged closer, wrapping his arms around your waist as he pulled you flush with his body;

"You're beautiful..." he smiled bashfully; "When Steve said he was fixing me up with one of Sharon's friends I had no idea you'd be so pretty... and funny and intelligent..."

You pressed a kiss to his lips;

"I wasn't even told I was being fixed up with anyone... I was just invited to dinner"

"And that was one pretty amazing meal"

You grinned at each other, the bright morning light flooding into the small bathroom before you felt his hands cup your buttocks, lifting you so you could sit on the vanity unit that surrounded the sink. As he pressed forwards you widened your stance, letting him rest between your legs as you wrapped your arms around the back of his neck, your fingers curling into the soft hair at the nape of his neck and pulled him close.

As your lips met this time a fire within you ignited, the taste of mint on your tongues as you devoured each other, his hands pulling at your t-shirt and casting it aside. He cupped your breasts as his thumbs ran over your nipples, the contrast between his real hand and his metal one like fire and ice. He rocked his hips against your core and you could feel his dick hard against you, and you knew you wanted to see him, to feel his hot flesh in your hand. Snaking one hand down between your bodies you cupped him through the soft material and he moaned into your mouth. Slipping your hand into the elastic of the waistband you wrapped your fingers around his shaft, feeling the hot hard flesh pulse as you gripped him. You could feel the thick vein that ran along the underside, the bumps and ridges that patterned his shaft, and you knew you wanted to feel him sliding into your mouth, to taste him.

Breaking away from his lips you sat breathlessly as he pressed kisses to your neck.

"I want to suck you" you whispered, pressing your hips forward so you could slide off of the unit and kneel on the soft mat on the floor. You looked up at him, still grasping his cock as you stuck your tongue out and lapped at his slit, tasting the clear salty precome that had pooled at the tip. He ran his hand over your cheek;

"Fuck, you look so fucking hot on your knees Doll"

He carded his fingers through your hair as you took him into your mouth, sliding your lips over his shaft as you massaged the underside with your tongue, resting your hands on his slim hips as you bobbed your head back and forth. His groans filled the room as you worked him, his fingers curling in your hair as you started to feel him shiver; knowing he was getting close. Moving one hand you softly cupped his sac, feeling it tighten and you knew he was going to come soon;

"Doll... babe... I'm not gonna last much longer..." he panted out in short breaths; "You don't have to take it in your mouth if you don't want to... Oh god..."

You pulled off him just in time, pumping his shaft hard as he came in thick bursts of come, spraying over your bare chest and neck as you worked him until he was spent. With one last shudder he rested one hand on the vanity unit to steady himself, and you darted your tongue out and licked the last drop from the tip of his cock.

"How'd I taste?" he enquired, grinning down at you were still kneeling on the floor, his seed cooling on your heated skin

"Bitter... with a hint of garlic" you smirked back at him.

It was hardly surprising that what he'd eaten had affected his taste, and he seemed to find the funny side in your honesty;

"Well... I suppose I’d better see if you taste the same"

He helped you to your feet and kissed you, not caring that he was getting his come on his chest as he pressed his body to yours before he leant back;

"Let’s get you cleaned up though..."

You stepped aside as he leant over the bath and worked the controls for the shower, offering you his hand to help you step under the stream of warm water. He climbed in beside you and his fingers fell to your soaked panties, gently pulling them down your legs before kicking them into the corner of the bath out of the way. You stepped back until you were completely under the steam of the shower, letting it flow over your hair, leaning back and watching through the water as Bucky watched it cover your breasts and stomach. His hands were on your body immediately, cupping your breasts as he helped to wash away his come, leaning through the streams of water to kiss you, his lips travelling to your neck where his tongue worked patterns over your skin you would never forget.

When he finally broke away from you he rested his hands on your waist as he let the shower rain down on his face, and you watched as his wet lashes rested against his cheeks as he closed his eyes. Even through the two day old stubble you could see the chiseled features shining through, his sharp cheekbones and prominent jaw line, the little dimple in his chin before your gaze moved lower down to his Adams apple. You leant forwards and pressed a chaste kiss to it, feeling it wobble beneath your lips as he let out a small moan;

"Oh doll..."

Now it was your turn to cover his body with kisses, working your way down his neck to his broad shoulders, pressing a long line of open mouthed kisses along his collarbone, all the way to where his metal prosthetic met his skin. As you worked lower you teased his small pink nipples, smiling as they dimpled to the touch of your tongue, feeling his chest firm beneath your mouth as you started to go lower only for his hands to catch under your arms and stop you;

"Nuh-uh, it’s my turn to go south"

You stood straight and watched as he got to his knees in front of you, smoothing his hands over your hips as he pressed kisses to your soft belly, working lower as he slid his knees apart on the smooth surface of the bath. You looked down and met his icy blue gaze, his full lips pressing kisses to your mound, and each time he leant back to move you could see his thick cock was starting to swell again, recovering quickly from his own orgasm. That thought alone made a flood of desire surge through you, and as you felt him gently lift one of your legs until you had your foot propped up on the side of the bath you could feel your own slick wetness coating your thighs already.

"Is this all for me?"

He asked rhetorically, cocking an eyebrow as you bit your lip. He knew full well that he was the cause of the juices dripping down your thighs, and as he leant forwards and swiped a thick line through your folds with his long tongue you suddenly felt weak at the knees. Your hands flew to steady yourself, one resting on the top of his head as the other grabbed the small rail that was attached to the wall that the shower gels and washcloths hung from. His tongue continued to work its magic on you, his fingers soon joining the party between your thighs until you were moaning his name and rocking your hips against his ministrations;

"Oh Bucky... yes... oh god... Please, don't stop..."

When his fingers and tongue swapped places, his tongue reaching so far into you could have sworn he was part reptilian, his fingers working that magical figure eight against your clit you were done for, coming hard on his face as you screamed out through your orgasm, feeling his tongue working at your walls as you flooded his face with your come.

Finally your legs went limp and you felt yourself falling to your knees, only for Bucky to catch you so you were kneeling in front of him, his cock pressing against your folds as you lay limp in his arms, resting your head against his shoulder as your body continued to spasm from the ferocity of your orgasm.

The water from the shower cascaded over your heated bodies, and you could feel Bucky gently stroking your wet hair as you clung to him. Finally you were able to look up and smile at him, a thought finally entering your mind;

"So, how do I taste?"

He pressed his lips to yours before answering;

"Sweet, with a hint of Grappa"

You kissed him again, this time tasting yourself on his tongue as you felt his cock twitch against your folds;

"Let’s get out before we send their water bill into the red"

"Good idea... for what I have in mind the sofa bed will be a better location than here" he replied with a grin, shutting off the water as he helped you to your feet and out of the bath.

You didn't have time to even grab a towel to dry off; he'd taken your hand in his as he quickly rummaged through the bathroom cabinet over the sink, grabbing a packet of condoms as he led you back into the lounge where the sofa bed sat as you'd left it.

This time there was an urgency to his kisses, his hands roaming over your heated skin as if he wanted to touch every inch of you. When the back of your knees touched the soft mattress you allowed yourself to fall back onto it, letting your legs fall wide apart as you watched Bucky rip open the packet of condoms. You hadn't even realised you'd done it but suddenly your hand was between your thighs and your fingers were working against your slick folds as you watched him roll the thin latex over his thick cock.

As he climbed onto the bed he held his shaft, pumping his fist over it as he walked on his knees up the bed until he was between your legs, positioning himself at your entrance as he steadied himself on his metal hand;

"Are you ready Doll?"

You were more than ready, nodding your head as you licked your lips;

"Yes... please Bucky... I need you inside me"

"If you insist..."

Without warning he thrust into you, stretching your walls where they were still tight from your recent orgasm, pushing through the velvet barriers until he was nestled deep within you. He rested for a moment, letting your body grow accustomed to his size before he pulled his his back until just his tip was caught inside you;

"I promise next time will be slower, but right now I need to fuck you hard and fast..."

You were not going to complain, especially when he was saying there would be another time after this, but mostly because you needed a good hard fucking right now;

"Don't hold back Bucky... fuck me hard..."

The moment the words had left your lips you practically had the wind knocked out of your lungs, as he did as promised, his hips snapping back and forth as he pounded his thick cock into you, your legs pulling high into the air on their own accord as you tried to spread yourself wider for him, to get him deeper - as if that was any way possible as you were sure he was practically jabbing at your lungs he was so deep within you at that very moment - until you could feel that glorious rub of the base of his cock against your clit and you knew you were done for, coming hard and fast as you screamed out his name, his hands on the backs of your thighs as he continued to fuck you through your orgasm.

Suddenly he pulled out, his hands falling to your hips as he helped you to turn over onto your knees. You spread your legs and pushed your torso to the mattress, opening yourself for him as you felt him plunge back into your pussy with a deep grunt, his hips slapping against your buttocks as fucked you hard from behind.

"Oh god... Doll... you feel so fucking amazing... I won't last much longer"

"Bucky... yes... You feel so big and thick..."

Your words made his cock swell even more within you, stretching you until you were sure you wouldn't be able to sit down without remembering this for a good few days to come.

"Play with your clit Doll; I wanna feel you come on my cock as I fill you up"

Snaking your hand between your thighs you touched your clit, your fingers able to feel where Bucky's thick shaft was stretching your tight entrance as he continued to fuck you hard. As you played with your clit just the way you knew would bring you quickly to your orgasm you could feel Bucky starting to lose his rhythm, his hips starting to stutter as he grew close to coming.

As you felt that white hot sensation in the pit of your stomach you were coming again, triggering Bucky's orgasm as your walls milked him, filling the condom with his come as he thrust into you one last time and let out a deep groan of pleasure.

Your knees finally gave way and you fell limp onto the mattress, taking Bucky with you until you were sandwiched between him and the soft sheets, your damp skin pressing against his as he gently stroked his fingertips over your upper arms. Finally he pulled out and you heard him quietly heading off to the bathroom to dispose of the condom. You twisted on the bed as you waited for his return, grinning as he walked unabashed across the room completely naked before climbing up your body and lay next to you;

"So, can I buy you a coffee sometime?"

You grinned up at him, hooking his hair behind his ear;

"Make it a hamburger & fries and you're on"

"Deal... I know a great diner not far from here..."

At that moment your stomach rumbled;

"Come on then... I'm ravenous"

 

 


End file.
